fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!
is the third season of the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]] created by Yousei A. Sina. In this season, the warriors of the sky return to save the power of harmony, which has been turned into the power of disharmony by a dark wizard. The motives of Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! equal the motives of the first season, Sky Pretty Cure, the colors of the rainbow and the sky above us. Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! is Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'s successor and pilot story to ''The Final Sky Pretty Cure''. Adding to the motives of the sky, the season has also got a musical motif. Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! is also known as and is the third season of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. Setting :See: Places in Sky Pretty Cure The story of Sky Pretty Cure plays on the blue planed, commonly known as earth. The main characters all live in a Japanese name, close to the Japanese sea. This town was once the home of the ancient warrior of holy light and is located close to Toyama, Toyama Prefecture. The town is seperated into suburb and downtown, while the story mainly focuses around the Feather Castletown suburb. Magical ways connect planet blue with magical countries, like the kingdom of colors or the so-called world of shadows. In Rainbow Star a new world has been reveled. This world is the castle of hope and the home of an angel of hope. In RELOADED!, the world of harmony has been introduced. It has been corrupted by the power of disharmony, spread by a dark wizard. Plot Separated from their magical friends, the girls are surprised by a little fairy from the Rainbow Harmony Heaven, who seaks for Pretty Cure's help. Telling that the mystical tunes disappeared, Melody warned them that a new threat will appear soon to attack them. Teaming up with Scarlet and the others again, Ruby and her friends are facing an adventure of music and normal school life, which can't be more messed up. However, they soon discover, that fighting the Cursed Tunes will be not as easy as thought...! Story ~coming soon~ Series Information Development Music :See: Music in Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! Voice cast : See: List of Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! Listings Characters Weapons and Items Credits Episodes Mechandise Trivia :See: Series Trivia *''Sky Pretty Cure'' is the first Pretty Cure season, which has a third season. *The Sky Pretty Cure series has the largest number of Cures, with total 10 main Cures. *All villains of this season, except for Yakyoku, used to be the power source of Rainbow Harmony Heaven, however they have been turned into human beings who decided to follow Yakyoku's orders. *The season exclusive item, the Rainbow Bells, which were supposed to give the Cures new, music bases attacks, were later removed from the season due to major changes. *''RELOADED!, much like ''The Final Sky Pretty Cure, was planned to have 22 episodes. But the season was expanded to 25 episodes as Yousei A. Sina wanted another Christmas episode. *The powers and names of the villains of the season were highly inspired by the most important ocarina songs (excluding the Song of Time) of The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: **Requiem has the power of spirits/ghosts and is based on the Requiem of Spirits. **Serenade has the power of water and is based on the Serenade of Water. **Bolero has the power of fire and is based on the Bolero of Fire. **Minuet has the power of the forest and is based on the Minuet of Forest. **Lullaby has the power of dreams and is based on Zelda's Lullaby. **Yakyoku has the power of shadows and is based on the Nocturne of Shadows. Links *''References in SkPCR'' *''Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Music'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Cures'' *''DiaLow Appearances'' *''If it was canon'' *''Pretty Cure Nova V! (Spin-Off series)'' *''Rainbow Force'' *''Sky Pretty Cure: Archive'' External Links *'Sky-Pretty-Cure' group on DeviantArt *'Sky Pretty Cure' Online References Disclaimer Pretty Cure, the name and the original concept belongs to Toei Animation, TV Asahi and their original creators! However, the Sky Pretty Cure Series belongs to FairySina and FairySina only! Every content, artworks, characters, etc. is originally created by FairySina! No one else, beside FairySina is allowed to use anything from the series! The Sky Pretty Cure Series and everything around it belongs to FairySina on Wikia, TLoZ-Freack123 on DeviantArt and CreativeHeroAnn on tumblr and twitter! Further more, some artworks, character profiles and screenshots are done with help of bases of actual animes. If that is the case, the original work is always credited by FairySina on DeviantArt! Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Fan Series Category:FairySina's main series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Sky Themed Series